


Halloween

by Capt_Nettle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capt_Nettle/pseuds/Capt_Nettle
Summary: Sam drags Dean's ass to a college party for Halloween.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all the mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out.
> 
> 2nd fic of my challenge with Erkhaly.

Dean sights. Why the hell did he let Sam convince him to go to that stupid Halloween party? “You need to socialize Dean, you can’t work with Bobby 24 hours a day!” blah blah blah. So there he is, getting ready. And by getting ready, he means browse that stupid store to find a stupid costume, to go to this stupid party. Ugh. Sam has been ready for weeks, improving every day his elvish costume. He even has a friend going as Gimli, that frigging nerd. Dean looks around. Vampire, werewolf, pirate… No way in hell. He won't wear that stupid stuff. He is on his way to leave the store, when he stops. Yes, perfect. That will count as a costume. He heads to the register with his find, then to the Impala. It’s a quick drive to the condo he’s sharing with Sam, but he’s late nonetheless.

“Where were you? We’re going to be late!”  
“Calm down Legolas, I’m almost ready” says Dean while making a beeline to his bedroom.

Five minutes later, he gets out.

“And… Voila !”  
“What do you mean,’voila’? You’re not even dressed!” Sam is almost hysterical.  
“Of course I am! Look at my eyes!”  
“What… Oh, ok, they’re black. And what are you supposed to be?”  
“A demon. How much do you love your soul, Sammy?”  
“Yeah whatever. Let's go, we’re late.”

Once they arrive at the party, Dean finds himself alone. Sam disappeared instantly to find some girl he wanted to impress.

Refraining a growl, Dean heads to the bar, and asks for a beer. The man on his left turns so look at him.

“And what are you supposed to be, mate?”  
“I’m a demon, obviously. I’m possessing this handsome guy to party hard, and I’m gonna leave him tomorrow with the hangover.”  
  
The other man laughs loudly.

“I like you brother. But drinking beer is not what I call ‘partying’. Here, take this.”

He hands a shot to Dean, who drinks it without asking.

“And what are you? A pirate?”  
“Obviously! But I also have fangs, cause that's pretty cool for Halloween.”  
“So you’re a vampire too? What does that makes you? A pirate vampire? A vampire pirate? Oh, I know! You, my friend, are a vampirate!”

That earns him a full body laugh.

“A vampirate. Yeah, I like that. Cheers man!”

They drink another shot.

“Name’s Benny ”  
“Dean”  
“Nice to meet you Dean. If you want to play your demon part, I’m pretty sure I saw an angel somewhere.”  
“Really? Like a half naked baby with fluffy white wings?  
“More like a dark winged badass angel ready to smite your ass back to hell.”  
“Nice. I’ll try and find him later. But first, I need to eat something, and I’m sure I smelled burgers earlier. See you, vampirate!”  
“See you Dean-mon”

Dean is still laughing at his new nickname when he passes the kitchen door, and gets hit in the face by huge and absolutely not fluffy feathers.

“What the…”  
“Sorry! I’m so sorry man, I’m trying to fold my wings but they keep getting loose, and - oh shit”

The second wing unfolds with a snap. Dean looks up, to find, right in the middle of that mess, two very bright and very blue eyes. And around them, a really cute face.

“It’s ok, don't sweat it. Need some help with those?”  
“Yes please. I don't know why I agreed to wear this stupid costume, I keep bothering everyone with those huge wings.”  
“Here, let me…”

Dean grabs a wing, and carefully folds it in the man’s back.

“Do you have something to tie it so it doesn't unfold?”  
“Uh yeah, my belt, wait, I’m gonna…”

They both move at the same time, and fell, drowning in feathers.

Dean doesn't even try to refrain his laugh.

“Shit man, I don't think your wings want to be tied up!”  
“Yeah, it's like they’re alive. And pissed at me”

Dean stands up, and offers his hand to the other man.

“Here, let me help. I’m Dean, by the way”.

The angel gets up, smiling shyly.

“I’m Castiel. Thanks for your… Help.”  
“No problem. I was on my way to find burgers, care to join? And before you say ‘no’, look at my eyes :I’m a demon. Since you're an angel, it’s your duty to keep an eye on me!”  
“Is it? Well, I guess I gonna have to eat burgers with you then. And I’ll try to keep both my eyes on you” he adds with a smirk.

Dean hopes the dim light is hiding the fact that he’s blushing. This angel is… Pretty nice to look at. Sorry, scratch that. He’s smoking hot.

They head out to the garden, where they find a pool full of students probably drunk enough to not feel the cold, and a grill with some awesome burgers ready to eat.

“So, Cas, what are you studying in that huge college?”  
“Literature, mostly. Little bit of history too, that helps to understand… Everything. What course do you follow?”  
“Uh… None, actually. I don’t go to college. My little brother is the smart one, he’s studying law, he got a full scholarship for it!”

Embarrassment was quickly replaced by pride in Dean’s voice.

“What do you do then? Are you working? Or are you on a sabbatical?”

Castiel genuine interest is nice to hear, and Dean doesn't feel as awkward as he usually does in that kind of party. He doesn't feel like the dumb dropout he thinks he is.

“I’m working. I’m the head manager in a garage, and, well, I won't deny it, I love it. Been playing there when I was a kid, the man who owns it watched out for Sam and me when our father was away, we basically lived there.”

Dean has no idea why he’s telling all that stuff to Castiel. Something in that man… He just looks trustworthy. And clumsy, seeing how he’s fighting with the ketchup bottle and-

“SHIT”

Dean can't help it, he bursts into laughter.

“Sorry man, you should’ve seen your face, it was priceless!”

Castiel looks down. His once white shirt is covered by ketchup splatters. However, he starts to chuckle while looking back up to Dean.

“I guess it really isn't my night. You don't happen to know where I can find a bathroom, do you?”  
“No clue. But I know a vampirate who might be able to help.”  
“A what now?”

Castiel follows Dean, intrigued.

They go through the dancing crowd, Castiel annoying pretty much everyone with his big wings, and being absolutely clueless about it. His eyes are focused on Dean’s back. His broad shoulders, his strong arms, his…

Suddenly, Dean turns to face him. He is standing near a man about his size, with beautiful blue eyes. Castiel wonders if his own eyes are as beautiful. He feels oddly insecure.

“Cas, this is Benny. Benny, this is the reason we need to find a bathroom”, Dean says chuckling.

Benny extends his hand to Castiel, but looks at Dean.

“So, you did find your angel uh?”

This time, no one misses the blush appearing on Dean’s cheeks. Benny laughs, but starts moving anyway.

“Come on guys, it's upstairs.”

They follow him to the stairs, Dean the last to move because he's still trying to hide his embarrassment. But now they're actually climbing the stairs, and his plan backfires cause he finds himself staring at Castiel’s...everything, until they stop in front of a door.

“Here we are. Have fun lovebirds, don't do anything I wouldn't!”

And with another laugh, Benny leaves them. In an awkward silence.

“I’m gonna… Get cleaned up” Castiel hesitates. He doesn't really want to see Dean leave, but he can't think of a valid reason for him to stay.  
“Want some company? It might take you a while”

And just like that, Dean invites himself in the bathroom. They lock the door, and soon enough he’s helping Castiel to get rid of his wings. And watches him take off his shirt. From behind, he can see the muscles moving, as Castiel rubs the fabric in the water. Dean’s brain is totally frozen.

“I think I need to let it soak for a while” Castiel turns towards Dean, and a smirk appears on his lips. He carefully approaches Dean, and slowly lean over to kiss him gently. Before he can think about it, he slips his hands under Dean’s shirt and-

“Shit man!”

Dean jerks away, hissing. Castiel feels mortified.

“I’m sorry. That was highly inappropriate. I apologize.”

To his surprise, Dean chuckles.

“No Cas, it wasn't inappropriate. I really wanted to kiss you too. Your hands are just freakishly cold, you startled me.”

He wraps his arms above Castiel waist.

“What do you think? Should we try that again?”  
“Yeah. I’ll keep my hands to myself… For now.”


End file.
